Say A Prayer For Me Now
by torncorpse
Summary: Lester knew that coming in the field was a bad idea. Features Action!Lester and Hurt!Connor. Kinda Lester/Lyle with implied slash here and there.


Say a Prayer for Me Now

--

He knew it. From the moment he'd been convinced it would be a good experience and give him the insider view on what the team did, he knew it was a bad idea. How the hell he'd let them talk him into this he'd never know. Well, actually that was a lie, he knew exactly why he was there. Jon bloody Lyle. Lester rolled his eyes, the next time Lyle suggested anything or even uttered the words 'where's the harm' James was going to send him on the worst possible assignment. Hopefully something involving scientists and dinosaur poo.

In the mean time James was covered in mud, grime and blood. His suit was ruined without at doubt, which Jon would in all certainty love '_who wears a suit on a dinosaur tracking expedition?_' coupled with the fatigue and the uncertainty as to if he would even survive the night, he was sorely missing his safe office and desk, even if it meant listening to big headed politicians with more sense of self worth than plain old common sense.

"Can you hear anything?" Connor's voice penetrated his internal rant and his plans for revenge on Lyle. Connor's slow breathing and raspy voice not instilling any confidence in his slowly deteriorating condition. They were hiding in what looked like a cave, upon further inspection it seemed to be like an above ground tunnel, the rocks leading deeper and deeper into the surrounding canyon they were investigating. They had been so sure it was just a small herd of some kind of deer. Instead they found three rather large predators. James hadn't really listened long enough to find out just what it was they were dealing with. Ryan's team had directed an assault on one of their attackers, which in turn had spooked the other two beasts and leading to a quick scatter of people and objects. One of the huge mammals had rammed the Hilux, flipping the car on its side and scattering the equipment, Claudia had only just got out of the way thanks to Blade's quick thinking and a rather impressive diving roll. In all the confusing Connor had managed to get impaled on one of the sharp spikes on the tail of the monsters, the spike driving through Connor's thigh as they tried to avoid the teeth. Which led them to now, with Connor leaning almost completely on James' side, cramped and hiding in the cave tunnel while waiting for Ryan's team or Lyle's team to find them or kill the monstrosity of a dinosaur that was currently burrowing into the tunnel after them.

"All I can hear is that thing following us." James answered Connor, trying to keep the student upright and his wounded leg away from the mud below. He wasn't exactly heavy, but James had little experience with carrying anyone other than his five-month-old niece, who really wasn't much of a burden. "We might be able to come out the other side," James reasoned, getting a better grip around Connor's waist and trying not to topple over. "That thing will get stuck eventually."

"You should go through then." Connor wheezed, his head lolling to the side and resting on James' shoulder. "I'll wait here and you can come back with one of the Special Forces teams."

"I will do no such thing." Lester replied, knowing for a fact Connor would pass out if left alone. "We'll both head along, or neither of us will. I'm not leaving you here you stupid boy." There was no real bite to his words and he was sure that Connor was smiling against his shoulder.

"Can we rest a minute first?" It was mildly scary how quiet the boy was. Lester hadn't really experienced a quiet Connor. He was always talking, always animated. The cheer and laughter that went into everything, the sheer enthusiasm he had, even when no one understood him at all, it made him that much brighter than all the other scientists. Pure optimism. That was what Connor was. So having a quiet, pale and sweaty Connor leaning on him, slowly fading out of consciousness and oozing defeat was not something James wanted to remember this field trip by.

All the same he let the student rest, moving to the wall of the tunnel and leaning against it with Connor close. He was the only thing keeping heat in Connor's body, even with the makeshift bandage around Connor's leg, the boys scarf that he'd hastily tied around the gapping hole in the leg, the blood loss was getting too much.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Who?"

"The back up. Bloody Ryan and Lyle, they should've been here by now, it's not like we've fallen off the face of the earth." Lester was well aware that Kermit and Ryan both knew where he and Connor were; Ryan had directed them towards the cave while Kermit distracted the predator with bullets. It felt like they'd been in the cave for hours, realistically speaking it was probably only a few minutes, less than half an hour he'd guess. But that really didn't make much difference for Connor.

"They're probably trying to round up the beasts. Professor Cutter will want them relatively unharmed. They don't know any better." Connor mumbled. The fact that he was still able to form a decent, coherent sentence comforted James somewhat, that and the fact that he was still right helped ease the steady fear in James chest.

"Well Cutter can just deal with the fact. These things are trying to eat us. I really don't care if its their nature or not, I'd really rather no one was eaten thank you very much." If this was what dealing with Cutter in the field was like James would stick to ordering him about from inside the offices. "Do you think you can move on?" Lester asked, really wanting to get out of the dark, dank cave and back into the fresh air where nothing was trying to eat him. Connor didn't seem to be responding, head heavy on James' shoulder, hair pressed into his neck and weight all but completely resting on him. James really didn't like the thought of Connor being a dead weight, that creeping coldness lingering around his chest. "Connor," James shrugged up the shoulder Connor was leaning on, hoping to jar the kid awake, "this is no time for a nap." There was still no response from the student though and James moved to stand in front of Connor, leaning him back against the wall on his own while still keeping him standing. "Damn it Connor, bloody wake up!" His cheeks were cold with sweat, hair sticking to his face and small trails of blood drying on his face. Both their hands were covered in his blood, their clothes a mix of water, blood and mud.

"Didn't know you cared." Connor's voice was small and hushed, but at least he was awake.

"You have no idea that amount of paper work I have to file if you die." Again the possible snark was missing, James couldn't even work up the energy to build a front to stop Connor seeing how scared he was. His mask of indifference was probably lying in a shattered heap with the Hilux, somewhere out there in the forest. "Come on, we need to keep moving." James pulled Connor's arm over his shoulder, his own arm pulling Connor close and holding his waist while they tried to walk deeper into the tunnel. Connor managed to walk for a few yards before he was pretty much being dragged, his head falling to the side again and body almost going limp. His breathing was heavy and laboured, the cold sweat on his forehead intensifying and James had to admit defeat, lowering Connor to sit on the muddy ground while keeping his leg away from the dirt. James took off his jacket, wrapping it around Connor's leg, keeping the dirty outside to the outside and hoping the silk was a good blood absorbent. "Come on Connor, try to stay awake."

"I'm cold." James sat down in the mud beside Connor, pulling an arm around Connor's shoulders and holding the cold body close to his own, trying to share some semblance of body heat. "You're getting muddy and wet."

"That's alright." Wet and dirty didn't really matter. Not when there was the possibility of wet, dirty and dead in the mix. The wet and dirty seemed rather inconsequential then.

"I'm sure Lieutenant Lyle will be here soon, right? I mean, he's probably worried." James went rather stiff for a moment, processing what Connor was saying. The boy seemed either oblivious to James' discomfort or didn't care, simply burrowing into James' neck in order to seek warmth, hands clutching to James' shirt while shivers started to wrack the boys frame.

"What do you mean by that?" Even if it was an uncomfortable topic of conversation, James figured keeping Connor talking would help, maybe distract both of them from what James was certain was the sound of their death coming. The heavy, loud breathing wasn't just Connor's now. The sound of the approaching beast, somehow burrowing through the bloody cave and getting closer, was creeping up on James. Well, this was just fantastic. James rubbed his hands on Connor's back and arms, trying to generate any heat possible. "Why would Jon be worried?" It wasn't till after it that he noticed his slip of the tongue.

"Aren't you two … like … dating or whatever? Like Stephen and Captain Ryan?" James wondered how the least observant person on the team had managed to pick up on not only his own private relationship but also Ryan's. He knew he and Jon were discreet, there were still some discriminations within the forces and really he didn't need the chaos that a public outing would cause his career. Ryan was just a private person and unless Lester not only had access to Ryan's file but also his best friend for a … boyfriend, then James was sure he'd know next to nothing about the Special Forces Captain. "I mean it's fine, I don't care, and I don't think anyone else will, but I figured you were since you go caving, and he comes to see you in the office all the time and well…the teasing…" Connor sighed slightly, leaning just a little more heavily against James. "It's all pretty much like Stephen and Ryan." There was a silence between them for a moment. James didn't realise that he and Jon weren't really being as discreet as they'd like to believe and he wondered just who else knew about their relationship but was simply humouring them by not admitting to it. "You've still got time to get out of here." Connor murmured and James could feel Connor's breath on his neck.

"I told you before, I'd get too much paperwork if you were killed out here." They were both talking low and quiet; James didn't even notice that he was stroking the top of Connor's hair, soothing the boy just a little. "Besides, you said it yourself, Jon will be here soon, lets make it easy for them, shall we?" Connor mumbled something that James didn't hear, whimpering just a little and James tightened his hold on the boy.

It seemed like forever, the silence drawing on, only Connor's soft breathing reaching James ears while the vibrations from the beast got stronger and stronger, until James finally caught sight of the lights coming towards them. Four flashlights scanning the tunnels and approaching from where they were initially heading.

"Hey," James made a point of keeping his voice low and trying not to startle anyone. He really didn't need anyone getting shot on top of everything else.

"Lester?"

"Over here." Two lights stayed in place while another two swiftly headed towards where he and Connor sat. "He's unconscious I think, legs bleeding pretty badly and he's freezing." Jon knelt next to James while the other torch, who James recognised as Ditzy, checked Connor over as quickly as possible.

"He's got a weak pulse, we need to get him out of here and in a hospital now. Leg could be infected." Ditzy answered, pulling off his backpack and rummaging. "Blade, I need your help." The other two torches moved over to them, Blade kneeling down to help Ditzy strap Connor into the makeshift stretcher he'd just whipped out, James shot Jon a disbelieving look and was slightly startled to see his lover staring at him.

"Always prepared." He quipped back, giving James' arm a quick and reassuring squeeze before they were back to business. "Can you walk unaided, sir?" James nodded, turning his attention back to Connor.

"How far until we're out of here?"

"Few hundred yards, ambulance is waiting in the nearest clearing, Kermit took a nasty bump from one of those big nasties earlier, poor lads got a concussion." Jon answered, slowly standing and turning to where they could now hear the beast on the other side. "It got too far in, we couldn't follow it without risk of someone getting killed on that monstrosity of a tail." Jon offered by way of reasoning, even if James didn't ask. "Okay, Finn, you take the lead, Ditzy and Blade'll carry Connor out. Sir, if you'd like to stay in front of me, I'll take up the rear." There was a chorus of agreement before they started moving, James feeling the discomfort from all the mud finally starting to harden now that he wasn't sitting in it.

"Were there any other casualties?" James directed the question to Ditzy, understanding the Lyle would probably want to keep a close eye to make sure their pursuer, just having the man close served to ease a lot of tension out of James, now his only worry was Connor.

"Nothing too serious. Captain Ryan had a bit of trouble with keeping Cutter away from the bloody things but other than that there were a few bruises and scrapes." Ditzy replied.

"Scrapes?" Jon gave a small laugh before glancing at Ditzy for a moment. "Take it you didn't see Dr Hart's wrist? If that's normal he should be in the circus." That meant he had reports to write for both Connor and Stephen's injuries, and a possibly irate Nick Cutter to deal with. This could possibly be the longest day for a long time.

They finally reached the opening of the tunnel, bustling activity around them and James took a moment to stand still and adjust to the light again. Ditzy and Blade quickly moved towards the ambulance, getting Connor strapped in and ready for transport. James noticed Ryan and Stephen standing close beside the ambulance, after a small exchange and Ryan's hand pretty much directing Stephen into the ambulance after Connor the Captain pulled the doors closed as the sirens blared and they were soon out of sight.

"Lester?" Claudia Brown, almost as dishevelled as James, ran towards him, concern etched on her face. "Oh my, look at you." James guessed long ago that he wouldn't exactly look tidy, but having it pointed out was just irritating. "Are you bleeding?"

"No," he sighed heavily, "Connor was."

"Is he alright?"

"He's on the way to the hospital with Dr Hart, I'm sure he'll be fine." James took a look around, noticing Abby and Cutter beside one of the beasts' carcass, talking animatedly while taking everything in. Kermit was sat down against a tree, rifle by his side while Captain Stringer conversed with Ryan close by. Claudia gave his arm a brief squeeze before heading away to talk to Cutter and Abby, likely enough to tell them about Connor's trip to the hospital.

"How're you doing?" Jon asked from behind him. James turned around and fought down the immediate response. He really should keep a control on his sarcasm for now, there would be plenty of time for that later, and really this wasn't the time.

"I'm tired. I'm tired, cold and worried." James admitted, making sure that no one was in hearing distance. "Why in the hell did I let you talk me into this? It's one thing going caving, but this is just ridiculous." Lyle had the audacity to laugh, and Lester was tempted to just choke the blighter.

"You can't resist my charm." He offered with a smirk, before all humour disappeared. "Connor'll be fine, I'm sure. He's a strong enough lad."

"He lost a lot of blood." James was fairly certain that any colour that would've been on his face had drained away. There was a lot that could happen and Connor would still technically be fine. The leg could be lost, the wound infected, anything really. Connor would live, but possibly be off the team. James sighed and ran a dirty hand through his hair.

"We're heading in to hopefully secure this thing." Jon said, looking over to Ryan and the team currently gearing up. "Will you be here when I get out?" James shook his head.

"No, I'm going to head back, get cleaned up and go check on Connor and Stephen." James rested a hand on Jon's elbow, uncaring about who saw what. "Call me when you get out though." Jon nodded and smiled before walking towards Ryan's assembled team. It looked like Blade, Ditzy and Lyle were heading into the tunnel with Ryan while Stringer, Dane and Finn stayed watch outside and Kermit continued to gather his wits about him by the tree.

With a sigh James headed towards Claudia to inform her of his plans before taking one of the Toyota's back to Home Office and heading to the hospital.

--

It was the following morning before Connor was allowed visitors. Abby had been in first and stayed for nearly an hour before grudgingly leaving Connor to rest. James had spent most of the morning in his office writing up accident reports. Kermit was on a three day mandatory leave following the head injury and Stephen was on three weeks of injury leave. The fact that he would hardly leave and would probably end up at the very next anomaly, arm in a cast and all, was neither here nor there. Captain Ryan had already made a fuss over Dr Hart in the hospital when he was released. When and if Connor got back in the field was yet to be seen depending on the doctors reports on his injury and just how long it would take to heal and how long Connor would take to get back on his feet.

"Knock, knock." Jon seemed to think that saying it was better than doing it, the fact that he was already in the room before he uttered the words kind of made them irrelevant. From the look of things Jon was off duty himself, dressed casually and having foregone shaving that morning. "What're you still doing here?"

"I work here, Lieutenant Lyle, or have you forgotten that?" James replied, looking back down to his paper work simply to avoid having to look at Lyle's unshaven face.

"Oh, someone woke up grumpy." Jon teased, planting himself in the seat in front of James' desk and putting his feet up on the edge of said desk. "Let me rephrase the question, why are you in here on your day off?" James sighed and gave up his attempt to focus on work, looking up at Jon. By the time Jon had called the night before it was far too late to suggest meeting up for anything. They'd finally managed to sedate and remove the beast from the tunnel, James had assumed right and the beast had gotten stuck between the rocks and mud. It had taken three research teams and a lot of hours to get the monster dug out of the mud and through the other side. It was eventually sent back through the anomaly, the only survivor of the three mammals to make it back. Jon had called, explained the situation and decided that he was just too tired to make it all the way to Lester's home when his own flat was so much closer. James sure as didn't hold it against him, but really he had too much work to get done for him to be taking a day off.

"I have reports to file, requests to reject and accident records to update." James answered, resting his chin on his fingers. Jon just shook his head.

"The reports can wait." Jon got up and walked around the desk, manhandling James out of his chair and grabbing his jacket before pushing James towards the door. "You're going to the hospital to check up on Connor, going home for a shower and then we'll find something relaxing to do on our day off." Jon explained, all the while making a spectacle as they left his office.

"Well, if they didn't know something was going on between us they sure as hell do now." Lester grumbled, ignoring the smirk from his secretary and simply allowing Jon to abduct him from his own office. The lift was blessedly empty when they arrived and Jon pushed him in before pressing the button for the parking lot underneath the lobby.

"Does that bother you?" Jon asked, looking anywhere but at James.

"Not as much as it should do." James replied, following suit and avoiding eye contact at all. "I'm going to the hospital," James handed over his house keys to Jon, continuing to look everywhere else. "Make yourself at home." A grin split over Jon's face and James was certain that some kind of smart ass remark was on the tip of his tongue, but the lift doors opened into the parking garage and Jon held it back.

"Sure thing sweetheart." He settled for, giving James a quick, playful kiss before heading towards his own car, whistling some ridiculous tune. James had to wonder why he let himself get involved with mental cases.

--

When he arrived at Connor's room the student was fast asleep, probably due to the drugs they were pumping into him. James took up a seat by the bed and waiting patiently, wondering if there really was any point of sitting here with a sleeping Connor Temple. After twenty minutes the young male started to wake, slightly disorientated before noticing that someone else was in the room with him.

"H'lo sir." James smiled slightly, shaking his head at Connor's formalities. The student still called Cutter 'Professor' all the time, it was highly unlikely that James would be able to get him to drop the sir in a non-professional environment.

"How're you feeling Connor?" James asked, moving closer to the bed so that Connor didn't have to strain himself to see James.

"A little sore. They've given me some morphine and some antibiotics and something to help my muscles heal up better. They've got it bandaged pretty good too, but won't give me a cast in case the muscles need stretching. There's a small break in my leg, it's pretty cool. I've seen the X-Rays and that spike really took a chunk out of me." James laughed again, figuring that the talkative Connor was an improvement on insightful and quiet Connor.

"Yes, I know, the doctor sent me the report." James answered, "Turns out I have just as much paperwork to get through."

"Oh, well, sorry about that."

"Don't be silly." James stood up and leaned over the bed, resting a hand on Connor's head. "I'm glad you're okay." Connor nodded sheepishly. "They think that with a few months physiotherapy you'll be up and running as usual."

"I never was a good runner." Connor admitted.

"Always time to learn." James replied, happy with the beaming smile that he got, just like usual for Connor.

--  
Disclaimer: Lester, Connor and Primeval belong to Impossible Pictures and ITV. Lyle belongs to Fredbassett. I made no money.


End file.
